Betrothed
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: pudding and tart are to be married! pudding is extremly happy, but someone shows up and forces her to chose between love and duty
1. Love crasher

Ok! So I got a review that also had a request for a PuddingxTaruto story.. I already had an idea cooking so this is the story! Enjoy! =^.^=

Dedicated to Monkey-lover-25!

**Pudding's POV**

She was happy. Very happy. She was officially 20 and she was going to get married to her most favorite boy in the universe. Planet really wouldn't do him justice… considering he wasn't from this planet… she squealed with excitement; in just 5 days she was getting married to Taruto! Nothing could make her frown, not even for a second! Things were just so perfect right now!

Pudding was finishing up her wedding invites; there was one for each of her friends and family, they looked like this (note I use Kish and Ichigo's for an example) :

Kish and Ichigo,

You are invited to the union of Pudding Fong and Taruto Kamavirya. **(A/N and yes I use the same last name from 'the end and new beginning' it means 'vigorous at will' in case u haven't read it.) **

~ Place: c-die falls (NOTE c-die is the pronunciation for the Chinese word meaning; Ribbon.)

~ Date: August 24 2014(I think… I dunno when the original year of when the mew project finished, I think it was 2005 so I added 9 years to make pudding 20. just ta let u know.)

~ Time: 1:30 pm to 10:00 pm

~ to: Kish and Ichigo Isamu (I'm going to use all of the same last names as the one in my other story. Isamu means: bravery)

~ from: Pudding Fong and Taruto Kamavirya

Please Rsvp Asap!

~ * Thank you * ~

o.k she had finally finished all the invites; Kish and Ichigo, Pai and Lettuce, Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, Zakuro, and finally all of her younger siblings.

She put all the invites in envelops and skipped over to the post office to mail them.

**Tart's POV**

He didn't really know how to feel about this, but one thing was for sure, he knew he wouldn't want to spend his life with anyone else. I suppose that would make him nervous her thought, '_but I'm not nervous… I'm super happy… but…'_ he phoned Pudding, it rang a few times before she picked up;

"Taru-Taru? What's the matter?" she asked still calling him by that ridicules nick-name, the one he'd grown love, after all if anyone called him by that it was usually Pudding.

"Hey I'm going to go and annoy Kish… or something… ok?" he asked

"Ok! Have fun!" she answered

"Alright, see you later then!" he said

"Bye!" she said cheerfully; once more giving him courage that he was doing the proper thing, and y'know why would it be wrong? He loved her, he really did.

**~at Kish and Ichigo's house~**

He tried the door,

"Darn! Locked" he exclaimed, no matter though, he teleported inside.

He walked around, now where was his cousin and his annoying girlfriend? _'well I guess she's his wife now…' _he thought soberly.

He didn't see them anywhere downstairs, so he went up stairs, he checked all the rooms till he came to the last one, he opened the door and walked inside.

They didn't notice him, they were in their own world, her arms around his neck and him holding her, they were kissing, deeply. Be fore they could try to do anything other than kiss, Tart grabbed the nearest thing and flung it at them; a book.

*WHACK*

They stopped and looked at him, Kish had his dragon blades out while Ichigo had a hand on her pendant, then they saw that it was only him, Ichigo relaxed, Kish kept his blades out,

"You little! You can't just break into my house and then spy on me and Ichigo!" he was very pissed…

"So I annoyed you… right?" he asked

"… wha… what does that have to do… with anything?" Kish advanced coming closer and closer with his weapons, Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder,

"Kisshu, just drop it, you wouldn't want to kill him. He hasn't married pudding yet!" she said mischievously; Tart blushed

"True… I'll wait a bit then _I'll_ walk in on you and hit you with a book!" he said… _'oh shoot… he means it too'_

"Anyways, what are you here for midget?" asked Ichigo

"Look, I am **not **a midget, and I came here to bug Kish because…" he didn't finish the sentence; he didn't have to for them to know exactly why. Ichigo's features relaxed,

"You know… if you want help then we can give you pointers" she offered.

"t- thanks" he said accepting the help.

**Pudding's POV**

She was at the post office, and had just finished mailing the invitations,

"Hmm… I think I'll get him some candy" thought Pudding aloud. She pranced over to the candy isle. She browsed through it, and picked off a bunch of different ones, then she went to go and pay for them.

She was back at home, and tart wasn't home yet… she decided to call him, *ring!, RRRiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg! Ring! Rin-*

"Hello?" came Tart's voice

"Hi! Taru-Taru, are you still at Ichigo and Kish's house?"

"yeah, why?" he asked back

"Just wondering, ok then well… see you when you get back!" she said.

"Ok then, bye pudd"

"Bye!" she hung up… what should she do now? hmm… she decided to go and see lettuce,

She walked to lettuce's house, and got there not too much later.

She knocked on the door, lettuce answered it holding Benjirou, she saw Pudding and smiled,

"Hello Pudding, What are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh y'know just coming to visit."

"Oh, why don't you come in then!" she said warmly

"Alright!" Pudding smiled, lettuce one chan was a nice person.

"Did you get my letter?" Pudding asked hopefully

"No, but I'll keep an eye out for it."

"Oh, ok!"

"Pudding, can- can I ask you something?" lettuce asked, pudding giggled

"You just did! But ya you can trust me if that's what you mean." Pudding was sure she saw lettuce relax a little, good she thought.

"Pudding, we might be moving."

"That's not so bad, I've moved before"

"I know it's just this time it might be to the Cyniclon's planet" she said softly, but it struck her hard, _'if lettuce one chan moves away to there then I might not ever see her again!'_ she smiled brightly though.

"Don't worry one chan, if that's what you guys do then it must be for the best, both you and Pai-san are very careful people."

"Thanks Pudding, you know you can be very wise sometimes." Lettuce told her

"Ya, maybe I should go home now."

"hmm."

Pudding said goodbye and left for her own home.

It was 6 when she got home, she'd make some dinner she decided. But not five minutes after she'd been back inside her house that the doorbell rang. She went and opened it, about the same time as she opened it Tart teleported back.

The door opened to an older man with blackish hair, she faintly recognized him… but from where?

**Tart's POV**

Oh God, Oh God. He instantly knew who the person was that was standing in their front door, why? Why did Pudding open the door to him!

He put his hands behind his back and for the first time in a long while he summoned his weapons, this jerk was not going to get away with her! He'd tried it once but he was not going to get anywhere this time.

**Meanwhile**

"Who are you?" asked pudding

"Why Pudding don't you remember me? I visited about ten years ago… I'm your betrothed."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Hi! Yay cliff hanger! Probably annoy you… but whatever! Hehe! So my try for a puddxtart hows it going? 'cause I dunno it's kinda hard to write in their points of view, it more east to go in Kish and Ichigo's… but I guess so many other people make KxI… actually I don't think I've ran into a PuddingxTart fanfic before…

ANYWAYS… REVIEW! AND I WILL um… MAKE YOU… A COOKIE!


	2. where things get complicated

YAYNESS! BACK TO THE STORY! Hehe actually I got a pm that demanded me to update… AWSOME! Anyways you're probably dying for me to get on with it… so when you die do you want me to bury you or cremate? JK JK! Here's the story!

**.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Pudding's POV**

After he'd said that she began to faintly remember that day long ago, she'd been quite upset about this pre-arranged marriage, and then Tart-Taru had helped her or something, but she did remember that this man had come into the café and say that her father had arranged it…

She received a look from Tart; it looked like anger mixed with desperation and, _fear?_ He silently mouthed the words to her,

"Tell him to get moss!" she was confused

"Moss?" she quickly asked

He rolled his eyes "no! _L.O.S.T!"_

"Oh."

"Excuse me mister but you must have the wrong house, see I'm already engaged, I'm to be married on Friday the 24. So could you please leave?"

Now it was the man's turn to look confused,

"But I have gotten permission from your father… it is a betrothal… it can't be changed, and unless your not Pudding Fong then I'm still to be married to you."

Now it was Tart's turn to talk, "Get lost Yueinbun!"

Memories came racing back to her, she felt a dread, one that she hadn't felt in ages, she almost frowned, but she was able to upkeep her promise and instead gave a smile and said "It's late Mr. Yueinbun, why don't you leave for the night and come back in the morning when everyone is refreshed and in a better mood?"

Yueibun nodded slowly "Alright, I see the logic in that; I shall see you in the morning little monkey." He left out the door closing it quietly, the way he said her pet name felt so _wrong._ She shook her head; she'd deal with it later.

"I hate him, I really hate him." stated Tart

"Don't Worry Taru, we're still getting married there is nothing that he can do to us… if fact if you want we could stay over in one of our friends' house. For the night." Somehow though she felt torn, her Kung-fu rules/guidelines said she had to remain to duty, and a betrothal was a duty… but she didn't love that man, she loved Tart. But all of her upbringing was going against it, what was she to do? (A/N remember in the anime it says Pudding is from East (or south) China? Well I do! that's why she does the whole Kung-fu thing… YAY CHINESE! And Japanese!)

Despite her own worries of duty Tart looked relived

"Ya, that is a good idea Pudd."

They phoned up Kish and Ichigo and explained the situation, asking if they might stay for the night , Ichigo-the one who answered the phone- readily agreed.

The packed a small bag and instead of walking there Tart teleported them; it was safer then going outside and risk getting seen by someone…

**Tart's POV**

He that staying at his cousin's house wasn't a very brave thing, he should have stood his ground and fought, he should have stood up for Pudding, because this was one battle he did not want to lose. To him this fight was almost more important then the original mission to come to earth, he knew in an instant that he would give his life for her and she would do like wise, he didn't trust that man, never did and never will, there something just so _fake _about him…

He held Pudding in his arms; that's the way he wanted to be, forever. She smelled sweet like those marshmallow banana candy things.

"Pudding, I love you, remember that." he told her leaning down his head to give her a kiss on her head. She looked up, she was smiling but her eyes glimmered with held back tears, he had never seen her look so lost or confused, normally she would take charge and jump into anything without taking too many precautions, she'd smile with bright eyes that made you wonder what she was up to, she was lively and confident. Not now though, no not now, in fact he had never seen this girl look so _beat?_ No that wasn't the word she wasn't beat, but she was having some sort of conflict in her mind.

Absent mindedly he poked her, she looked up startled

"Taru, what was that for?"

_Hmm... _"Oh ya know, nothing…" he poked her again this time on purpose. She gave a slight giggle, and he smiled, he wanted to see her happy, he'd never really wished her to cry, when he was younger he'd just wondered if she was able to, that had always amazed him, how stable she was, in the worst of times she'd be making friends… in his case promising to die together… he remembered that day underneath the Tokyo coliseum, they'd gotten trapped together in a small air pocket under ground, she held his hand saying that when they died she wanted to be found dead together… holding hands… of course he had refused… he was what 10? 11? And he kinda still had that ewww girl! Get away from me attitude… of course during the 'rescue' mission for earth he'd grown up a bit. Nowadays he was taller than Pudding! That kinda made him happy because when they first met she was taller then him…

Pudding must have noticed his far-off look into the past because she said

"Tart, I remember that day long ago, where we were in that hollow, do you remember it?"

"ya, other then the fact we were all trying to kill each other those were some good times."

Pudding sighed, her sigh was laced with emotion. He embraced her in a warm hug that lasted for a few minutes before Ichigo came over, she gave each of them a mug of hot chocolate, he sipped at the warm liquid feeling nostalgic. All of a sudden things had been thrown around into a crazy mess and all he could do was go along with it or fight it, and he would fight for Pudding to the death.

**Pudding's POV**

She loved him. but was love enough? She had a duty. But were the duties for a person always the right ones? How was she to handle this?

Ichigo spoke up, excited

"Guys, I was going to wait a bit but I'll tell you now… I'm pregnant" (**A/N** ok for you peoples who hadn't read my other stories 'the end and new beginning' and it's sequel 'it's been a while' then you wouldn't know this but this is the time where Pudd and Tart are 21 and Ichigo has not yet given birth to Hoshi, she's pregnant with her now.)

"I thought so!" said Pudding, she'd suspected as much since she'd been over; Ichigo was stocky but not usually fat soo… Ichigo just smiled.

They were set up on the couch and pudding closed her eyes praying for good dreams; when she was troubled she would sometimes get nightmares.

Ok sorry I had to end it soo quickly but I ranout of time to work on it and if I was to post it before the weekend I'd have to end it short…. And well you get the idea… ANYWAYS REVIEW!


	3. pudding's questions

Ok I know I haven't updated in a while… sorry. I've been busy with everything, and I've had a touch of writers block… so here it is: the third chapie!

**Tart's POV**

He was laying on the couch holding Pudding, she had fallen asleep so fast… lucky her, he was stuck in the waking world his thoughts plaguing him. what if Pudding chose that man over him? what would he do then? Heck! What could he do now? he wanted to fight, wanted it badly, but he shouldn't for Pudding's sake.

Tart pulled out a small candy-drop, he always had at least a couple on him since he started dating Pudding five years ago. He popped the candy in his mouth, it was lemon flavored. He chuckled about the irony of this, life was really lemon-y right now,

'_I suppose it's time to make grape juice'_ he thought, remembering a saying he'd heard once. 'when life gives you lemons, make grape juice, sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it.' But maybe he really did have to make grape juice, to turn this sour mess into something surprising and sweet.

Tart looked at the clock, it was 12:37pm he closed his eyes and didn't even feel the sleep as it came.

**Pudding's POV**

She was wandering around an endless seeming hospital hallway, she could see all the suffering and dying people inside their rooms, she tried to shut her eyes but she couldn't, suddenly she was in a room looking a tart who was the patient, and it was up to her to pull the plug and let him die, or not. She heard her fiancé say

"Don't worry doctor, I do trust Pudding with my life, she'd never hurt me, were in love you see."

But then, she uncontrolled by her actual self took the plug in her hands, and tart stared at her with his bright brown eyes, so full of trust and love, and then she watched as she coldly pulled it and watched him die.

She woke up in a cold sweat, quaking from her dream, or rather night mare, but she felt Tart's strong arms around her and she looked up into his face, right now he was sleeping, his face wasn't touched by worries. It was almost like they were kids again. She pushed herself closer to him, to try to stop the fears that lashed at her like the whip of a cruel master. Was the dream just a dream, or did it have some sort of meaning to it? One thing she knew was she wasn't going to be able to sleep now. She quietly got up, taking tart's arms off of her. She crept into the kitchen, Ichigo was there.

"Pudding? What are you doing up?" she asked

"Nightmare… you?"

"I don't know, I'm nervous, I've never had a kid before, it's going to be boy, I'm going to name him Neko, Kish also like that name, it means cat." Pudding went up to her distressed friend and gave her a gentle hug and whispered into her ear

"Ichigo-onee sama, you know that things will be alright, everything happens for a reason, and at the time you night not know it yet, and you'll be frightened, but just trust." Ichigo looked at her

"You should do the same."

"I guess I should but what should I do? I'm betrothed to a man I don't love! But to marry him would be to complete my duty."

"Pudding, what was your nightmare about?" pudding looked at Ichigo and spilled out the whole dream

"Pudding, Tart does trust you, no matter what you do, and this matter is very important to him, I can see that, he tries to keep his worry covered for your sake, and he trusts you to do whatever you think best for him, that's another thing of marriage, you are always together and you know that you would give yourself for that other person, and take any risk to keep them safe. You become more of one person together rather than two people apart. Your life is in the other person's hands and you feel safe with it there."

"Hmm… thanks Ichigo." Pudding though about what Ichigo had said, hmm… sometime she was really sagely.

She walked back to the couch and lay down again, closing her eyes, daring to get another wink of sleep.

**Tart's POV**

He awoke to the pale dawn. Pudding was already up. He yawned stretching

"Good morning Pudd!" he said to her.

"Morning Taruto" she answered back quietly, meh? Why was she being so lifelessly dull and quiet? Something was wrong…

"What the matter Pudding?" she looked at him and put on a false smile, tart knew it was false because she smiled so often.

"nothing, I'm fine." He didn't believe it for a second, he nodded to her then went off to find Ichigo.

After he'd found her he had asked her to talk to Pudding and comfort her, he was her fiancé and maybe there were some problems she wanted to keep only between girls, and so he figured since he couldn't do it Ichigo could. Then he went to the candy store to pick up some treats for her.

**Pudding's POV**

She sat at the kitchen table when Ichigo approached her in a most affable way.

"Hey pudding, how are things going for you?"

"I'm still worried about my love and my duty."

"Oh, 'cause tart came to me this morning and demanded that I make sure you were ok, but I won't tell him about it unless you do, it's got to be your decision but I know you can trust him. make sure you have the whole story and evidence for both sides of the story before you make any judgments"

"Hmm… that's some more good advice Ichigo."

She thought about what she was saying, tart was caring for her and she loved him dearly she really did but what to do?

******^.^*****O.o********=^.^=**********O.**********8.8********

What do you want pudding to do? (about her relationship troubles) should she remain true to duty or go for her love, why do you think each?

Anyways got to go. And ong I'm SOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! I'M GOING TO LIGHTS' CONCERT!


	4. where tart sees something bad

Did the faces scare you last time? Heh heh…! Anyways I realize I haven't updated in like two weeks! You all must hate me so much :( but I'm here now and updating, my writers block is gone so I'll try to do this more often- as long as I'm not too tired.

********************************************************************************************=^o~=*****

Yep just couldn't get over the faces!

**Tart's POV**

"Pudding! I'm back!" he shouted; instead of pudding Ichigo came and hushed him.

"Quiet! She's napping! She had a terrible sleep last night and if you don't let her be I'll… scream and get Kish to kick you, or something…"

"… Ooohhhh kkkaaayyyyy. I just got her some treats is all." Ichigo must have realized what a jerk she must have sounded like for she lowered her head and apologized.

"Sorry Tart, you can be with her. i don't know why I spazed on you like that."

"I do!" said a voice coming down from upstairs… Kish

"It's cause she's pregnant." Ichigo hit him over the head.

"Kish, you're clueless about having a kid, so you can't just say things like that!"

"Yes master! Oh sorry Master!" he teased.

"Oh knock it off!" both tart and Kish grinned.

Remembering his own night he too wanted another rest, and headed off to the living room to lie down on the couch beside Pudding, her gentle steady breathing helped him think clearly, he was going to do something, he had to he just- he fell asleep dreaming of pudding and when the world was right.

**Pudding's POV**

She arose to the sound of the door bell. Thinking it might be Yueinbun she jumped up and shook tart, waking him and pointing to the door, tart understanding got up quickly and pulled her close to him, she was so close… she let herself be guided to what turned out to be the basement where herself and Tart were hidden as Ichigo went to open the door, and sure enough there was the sound of the man's voice, Yueinbun finding nothing left quickly thanking Ichigo. Pudding breathed out a breath she hadn't even known she been holding- Tart seemed to do the same- they both faced each other and spoke at the same time.

"Pudding I-"

"Taru-Taru I think-" she told him to go first,

"Pudding, I love you." He pulled her in and kissed her deeply. She broke it off,

"Taru-Taru, I want to go out of the house together for a bit, I'm missing the outside." He agreed and they both decided to go to an amusement park.

**Narrator's POV**

After letting their hosts know where they'd be they set off.

The two hadn't played like this in what had seemed in forever they thought, happiness radiating off both of them.

**Pudding's POV**

They'd been there for several hours, and now Tart had gone off to get them some drinks telling her to wait there, so she did. When all of a sudden an all-to-familiar face appeared

"Yueinbun, what are you doing here?" she gasped, he looked her in the eyes

"Why'd you run off, I've been looking all over for you!"

"I…Well…Um…" he lifted up her chin and kissed her on the lips, full and deep, that's when tart came back with the drinks.

**Tart's POV**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, how could she kiss him like that? What had he ever done to her, was all that she said a lie? *Clatter, Clank* the drinks he'd brought back fell to the ground, and he just stared. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and seeing that is was real he teleported away.

He didn't know where he was, he just knew that he was away from _that_ from them

"Tart-Baka, how could I ever have been so tricked?" he asked aloud; the pain so deep in his words and heart. He curled up wishing he could only die.

**Pudding's POV**

"KYAAAA! YOU KISSING PERVERT!" she screamed slapping him, inside only just holding in the tears that had come as she'd seen tart who had seen them, getting the wrong idea, kyaa! How much she hurt right now, but if she hurt this much the surely Tart hurt so much more. What could she do now? Her mind felt numb as she ran over to Ichigo to tell her of the things that had transpired.

~Later~

"Oh pudding that's terrible! Do you know where he may have gone to?" she shook her head, still more tears flowing on her already so tear stained shirt. Ichigo seemed thoughtful,

"Pudding, this man that says he comes from your father, has he even shown you the document signed by you dad to give you away to him?"

Now that she'd thought of that, she realized that he never had actually shown her this vital piece of information!

********************************************************~.~***

And now for a break that you have all been dying for *announced sarcastically* yes a chapie break for the story!... what is your feed-back? I want to know!


	5. where tart and pudding leave

Hi! I'm back to updating! Because my writer's block is all gone YAY! So here is the next chapter!

**Tart's POV**

"I got it." If I can find _him_, and if he learned of my failure on earth, he would end me, then I could be free.

**Narrator's POV- watching tart**

The young man ran to go find his previous master. He still didn't know where he was.

After running for days he collapsed on the ground, he was on a beach somewhere but he was tired and broken, hoping he would die right then. But no such luck to him as a melodic voice called to him.

**Pudding's POV**

"Where could I search that I haven't gone to already?" I asked Ichigo

"I don't know pudd. I'll try asking Kish what he would do."

_**With Kish and Ichigo**_

"Me? Oh well, if that happened… then I would try to die."

"Get serious Kish, people don't just try to die if they see someone they love gone." She was getting frustrated

"what would you do then if you saw me kissing an older girl, even though I had told you 'I loved you' so many times before" he snapped

"I- I would get depressed, or I would kick your ass" she told him

"Exactly, do you think tart would try to hurt Pudding? No, he would most likely feel like the world is ending."

"Oh, may-maybe you're right, but if so where would he go to try to die? I mean it's pretty hard for you to suicide, you can't jump off a building, you'd just fly up, I don't think tart has access to guns and he can't drown… so the only real way for him to die, would be for him to get someone else to kill him… a death wish, but who would kill him? he is just an innocent kid, er, young adult." She her husband turn pale

"I know who would kill him, I know who would kill him in a flash."

"oh, should we tell pudding?" she asked

"no"

"Alright, what should I tell her?"

"tell her that he would hide away, we'll go and search for him, but we had better hurry." He told her as he began to pack up for a journey and a battle.

(A/N and I know that's probably not the only way for tart to die but, that is what I happened to think of fist)

**Tart's POV**

"Young man; are you okay?"

I opened my eyes, they were bleary and stinging, I could smell salt water, oh I had water in my eyes, I sat up and rubbed my eyes till I could see, in front of me was a girl with blond hair, and sea blue eyes, she was wearing a bra made of two purple scallops, and a necklace with a small clam shell facing downwards with wings on either side of it. I looked down, curious, the bottom of her body, ended in a pink tail… she was a mermaid? Well, I was an alien so, I wasn't really one to say anything.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, I think I'm good now." I told her

"Oh that's good you had me so worried, you kept mumbling something in your sleep, so I got some for you." She passed me a plastic cup of pudding.

"Uh, thanks, I think, actually, my fiancée's name is Pudding. Well, she's probably going to be my ex-fiancée now…"

"Oh, what happened? By the way, I'm Lucia" (a/n yes she is lucia from mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch)

"I'm Tart, and well this is what happened…"

After explaining everything to the girl she looked at him really serious

"Tart, it doesn't sound like she would leave you just like that, after all she'd been in love with you for years, did you ever think that maybe it wasn't her fault that he was kissing her?"

"No, but I swear she was kissing him back!" did this girl not understand?

"Alright, if your sure that is what your really saw, I know where this person your looking for is." I nodded

**Narrator's POV- with lucia and tart**

The mermaid lead him over to some place in the Atlantic where he was given to another mermaid girl named hanon, who lead him over to one more girl, who was dark purple, this girl seemed the most serious to him as she lead him to a remote island that few would know about, the island where _he _ was regaining his power.

**Pudding's POV**

I was all prepared to take the trip to china to visit my father; he would help me clear things up. Ichigo told me that Kish had an idea where he might be hiding at but, she should go to her father, so I had agreed to let them look for him while I went away.

'_Plane number 553 will be leaving in a few minutes, all passengers to the boarding gate G' _*sigh* that was my plane,

"Goodbye Ichigo, bye Kish" I turned my back to them, to Japan, and I boarded my plane, wondering what I would find.

Did this chapter suck? Yea it's gotten kinda twisted, tell me what you think, so I will know what to do! what to change and things like that!


	6. where pudding leaves to china

Ahh! So I have gotten some beautiful feedback! Yay reviewers! I apologize for making it hard to follow right now, I mean I was reading this awesome story, but then it got impossible to follow and I don't know anything (other than they are zodiac animals) about fruits basket… but if you do and your up for the challenge (as the story is hilarious) it's called 'what if' it's on my favs list.

Anyways here is what's happening so far condensed down and simplified aka **a summary**:

**Pudding** is traveling back to her homeland of china to see her father and get proof that Yueinbun was faking it so that she could go back to Japan and marry tart.

**Tart **believing pudding has fallen in love with Yueinbun, or was faking her love to him the whole time, has received the help from different mermaids to find deep-blue, a person who would gladly kill him.

**Kish and Ichigo** have caught on to what tart is doing, they don't want pudding to be frightened so they don't tell her, they do tell her that they think they know where he is though, so that pudding feels hope, they have set off on a journey to find tart.

Ok so I hope that may have helped… at least a bit, so enjoy the chapter, I'll try to uncomplicated things. ~Ambercat

**Tart's POV**

The purple mermaid is long gone, she left at the shore of this place, and I'm too tired to search for him yet so I will just sleep…

**Pudding's POV**

After a 4 hour flight I had finally reached my father's home, I knocked on the door… and my father opened it, he was a famous kung-fu teacher, and it was pure luck that I had caught him not busy. When my father laid eyes on me he smiled and welcomed me in.

"So pudding, what draws you here? I thought you said you had mastered all of the techniques?"

"I have father, but I came here on account of my pre-arranged marriage to the man Ron Yueinbun" I told him; he frowned

"Who is Yueinbun? And what is this about a pre-arranged marriage? Oh, years ago there was a man by the name of Yueinbun who had wanted your hand, but I had told him no, because you should be free to chose your own husband… right?" Ichigo had been right then, he wasn't from my father

"Oh, uh… thank you father, I can't stay much longer, but would you like to show me one of your students?" I asked hoping to lead his mind away from what was happening, he gladly decided to show me around, but I was itching to get beck to Japan, to my love.

**Narrator's POV – Kish and Ichigo**

With the help of Masha Ichigo's pink robot, they had been able to track down tart, at least till the ocean. Then they were stumped, until the mermaid who had helped tart chanced to happen upon them, they told her what was going on and she agreed to tell them about the island where he had gone to.

After that Kish had teleported himself and Ichigo to that place to search for a hopefully still living tart, during that time they also received a phone call from Pudding where she had told them all she had learned about. That's about when they spotted him, lying on the sand, a terrible wreck.

**Ichigo's POV **

We had finally found Tart, he was collapsed on the sand sleeping, but his breathing sounded irregular and he looked sickly, I laid a hand to his forehead, he definitely had a fever, even without creep-blue he was in danger of dying.

"Ichigo, I need to take him to Pai and get him into a healing chamber, fast, but I can't carry two people at a time, would you mind waiting here?"

"Not at all Kisshu, now go!" he did, and I was there alone… or was I? A mysterious shadow that loomed in front of me told me other wise, I got up and turned around quickly pulling out a dragon blade from where Kish had kept it in the luggage, but the newcomer was faster, and I had a knife at my throat before I could lay a hit, my attacker hit me over the head with something hard… a rock maybe? Whatever it was it had hurt pretty bad, and I could scarcely maintain consciousness…

Short chapter sorry. But I will update faster.


	7. troubles

The updating faster… epic fail. Sorry peoples! Bu here it is!

**Narrator –Ichigo POV**

She floated through consciousness, swimming through the black haze she tried to resurface, because if she didn't it would cost her, her life… but it was so hard and the darkness was so comfortable, it was beckoning to me ever so softly, not with words, just with a pull of sorts… and it was so attractive, if I just got…

**Narrator –Kish POV**

Even as they got him into a healing chamber Kish had his doubts, his little brother seemed so frail and looked almost like road-kill, and it pained him to leave, but it would have hurt him had he not left to find his little Kitty-cat.

The green haired alien left his older, smarter, brother to help take care of Tart, and teleported back to the sandy island where the lapping of the waves greet him, and nothings else.

**Kish's POV**

Where was she? That was my first concern, then other thoughts of horrible things came into my mind, I didn't know what to do so, I looked around, and there in the sand was all that I needed to find; signs of a battle, of a small struggle. Damn it! He had Ichigo.

"Ok what do I know, he's weak so probably still on this island, the island is small so easily searchable, so I'll look for her.

**Pudding's POV**

I had just gotten back from china, when it came; it was a phone call from Pai…

"_Pudding?" the voice was warn and questioning_

"Yea Pai?"

"_Get over here quickly!" his voice now urgent, I hear a low moan in the back ground_

"Pai, what's happening? Who is there with you?" my questions were only put out there to try to delay the inventible,

"_Pudding, that's Tart, and well… you should come sooner, rather than later." That was all I needed to know, if Tart was dying because of me, well I just couldn't let that happen_

"Ok, Pai, I'm heading over I'll see you in fifteen minutes.

"_Ok" *click* then nothing but dial tone._

I hurried outside the airport and got into my car, then I raced away to get to Pai's.

**Ichigo's POV**

I finally awoke, and what greets me is a splitting head ache.

"Ow…" I wince when I touch my head wound, so I had won the fight against consciousness, I still had to get past Mr. deeply annoying. I stood shakily to find that my hands were cuffed to a metal pole.

"HEY! Let me go!" he didn't reply, he'd probably left me here to die, so I shouted louder, screaming my head off, and making my voice horse, but it worked, for soon after my Kish had found me.

"Kish, help me outta this thing!" I exclaimed lifting up my cuffed and raw wrists, immediately he came over and helped break it off of me, then I was free. He took me by the hand, and carefully minding our soon to be baby picked me up and teleported to Pai's where we found a Pudding who was having a breakdown crying and screaming and cursing, and in general, having a really bad day.

*********************************************************.

Short chapter, sorry but its three twenty three Am and the night is no longer young so sorry, no promises cuz I'll probably break 'em so I'll se you with the next chapter… whenever. Ok? So yup buh-bye for now, and please review

~the cat


	8. Tart's hurt, and pudding cries

Aren't you glad I made no promises?

*****************************************=~.*=

**Pudding's POV**

"Oh my god, WHAT HAPPENED PAI!" I grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face down to my level

"What. Happened?" I asked again through gritted teeth

"He tried to die" The purple alien replied calmly, brushing Pudding off of him and fixing the rumple in his shirt.

"WHAT?" I was starting to get hysteric, I was crying, sobbing, hiccupping, and laughing, not to mention screaming. Pai looked at me seemingly concerned

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! LET ME GO TO HIM!" Pai just stood there, I started scream/sobbing louder, I vaguely noticed Kish and Ichigo come, but Pai was distracted by Ichigo's condition and their sudden appearance, I used this opportunity to pick up the nearest thing, a large metal object, and I smashed him over the head, I watched as he crumpled to the floor, Kish and Ichigo shouted at me, and at Pai, they ran forward to him, and I sprinted into the previously forbidden room, and there was my Taru-kun he was cut and bleeding all over and lying deathly still inside of a glass chamber, I went to the control panels and locked the door, then I jammed it keep them out, I also set up a teleportation shield so that they couldn't get in no matter what. Then I tried to open the glass, but it wouldn't budge, so I used a wrench to smash a hole near the top, I reached through, the broken glass cutting my wrists, I ignored it, and I got the release latch opened the top flipped off, I went over to my Tart, I placed my head on his chest, sobbing heavily,

"Hey little monkey" he said weakly, his head slumped onto mine, I heard the faint beat of his heart and I looked up through tear-streaked eyes into his face, he smiled at me, everything about him seemed tired, he rested his head back on the blood-soaked pillow, and sighed

"I, was, wrong, it seems" he said, needing to breath between every word I lifted my head of off his chest to help him breath easier, immediately he sounded better,

"Pudding, why, why did you kiss that man?" he asked

"But I didn't he forced himself upon me, and it turns out, he isn't betrothed to me, Taru-Taru please, marry me, I know I'm not the best-" he cut me off, his cold fingers on my lips

"Pudding, you don't credit yourself enough, I love you, I will _always_ love you, we all have our faults, but I don't see them in you, because Pudd, I love you" he sounded more flat now, more tired

"I. Love. You." He said his breath fading away after this I looked at him, his eyes were closed painfully, his chest wasn't moving, I put my head back over his heart, silence.

*******************************************=~.*=

Putting a cliffy here is pointless, 'cause I'm just going to put the next chapter up immediately, but whatever, having to wait for the computer to load could be annoying, meh *shrugs* how you like?


	9. are miracles out there?

This is the only author comment, which is to say I have none, and this is just to stall and bug you… here is the chapter, I'm aiming for ten chapters now (finally has a set number in head)…!

*******************************************=|.|=

**Pudding's POV**

The silence was louder than anything right now, it resounded in my head. I realized what had just happened in a slow motion sort of way, but then ignoring the usually thought style, my mind began to race, faster than anything. I screamed at him and pounded my fists against his chest

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME TART, IF YOU DO I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" that was a load of b.s she would forgive him, she would cry everyday and hate herself for bringing this on. My fists beat weaker on his chest till I just had my hands over his heart, my voice was racked with sobs, I wailed loud with remorse, it was a sad sound, a piercing, pitying heart is broken sound.

I carefully took him off the metal pallet that he had been lying on, I summoned my tambourine, and I made a cushion of the soft yellow attack, and I laid him down, then I laid down beside him, curled up in a miserable ball and just cried, I draped my body over his, maybe I could attempt a revival?

If I could, I would, yeah, maybe that's what I could do. I made sure I covered his familiar body with my own, and I let all of my life energy pour into my hands and I laid them on his outstretched hands, I cried fiercely hoping it would work, I felt weaker, maybe it was working? I waited, nothing, nothing, still nothing.

I picked myself up off him and stood up, I went to the sink, and ripped a five inch strip from the bottom of my shirt, shortening it considerably, and I soaked it in water, I went to my best friend, and my truest love, and I cleaned his face from the blood, I also noticed that I had bled on him from my glass-cut wrist, I carefully took off his shirt to reveal the damage done there, it was horrible, he had a terrible gash there, it seems Ichigo and Kish were wrong, deep-blue had gotten to him, after he had collapsed, what a dirty underhanded fighter.

I gently washed away the streams of blood from his body, and slowly, with tear-mixed water I washed him free of the gore that had coated him but minutes ago, I heard pounding at the door, they were probably trying to get in but couldn't, good, I just want to be here alone with Tart, my tears still fell, they landed on the terrible wound.

I heard a hissing sound, I opened my eyes cautiously, whenever they landed purely on his wound, they fizzed up and turned into thick foam, I used my rag to wash this off too, and wherever I washed what was left was pure clean skin, with no trace of the wound, no scar, nothing. Soon the whole thing was gone, I hopefully listened for his heart beat, but still nothing, his wound healing was a miracle in itself, but I still wanted, no needed him to live.

"Tart" I spoke to the dead shell of a person who used to be filled with so much life "Tart, oh, tart, I thought at first that, maybe I had to follow duty and married that creeper, but I realized, I could never have, I loved you to much, and then, you saw me and him kiss, and you ran, I hit that loser and I got soo mad, then I searched for you, but I couldn't find you, and now, I'm here, alone again, and your gone from me forever, how can I ever apologize enough? How can I ever thank you for your love enough? How can I tell you how much I love you? I can't, but, I" my voice caught in my throat, I swallowed and continued on "I just want to you to know how much I loved you, how much I've always loved you, since the day we met those many years ago, and I still love you, even past your death. I really wanted to have a life with you. I wish things could have turned out different… because your, so amazing, you're nice, caring, handsome, always there when I need you, loving, protective, special, and maybe I'm just seeing what I want, but I, love you." With that I breathed a shaky breath and laid my head on his chest once more, and I closed my eyes, hoping for anything.

Hours later I woke up, the trio outside had finally broken in and they had put a blanket over me, the blanket was warm, I snuggled closer into tart, feeling his warmth, and familiarity

"So you're finally up hey little monkey?"

"Not quite" I mumbled and pressed even closer, when it hit me, he was breathing, living, talking, I gasped and bolted up right, tart laughed

"I guess she's up _now_" I looked up at him and I jumped into his arms, tears flowing anew, I smothered him in kisses

"Tart, you're alive!" I shrieked and hugged him tighter, and kissed his soft lips

"Yea, Pudding I'm alive, don't it feel great?" he asked, I nodded, and like a helpless child I climbed into his lap, and rested my head on his shoulder, the blanket over the two of us, his arms wrapped around my stomach holding me close

"How did you live?" I asked he looked at me love filling his amber/brown eyes

"I don't know, none of us know, Ichigo, Kish, and Pai said they had finally broken in from the door you had jammed, and they saw the mess, blood, and you and me together, and by that time, I was alive sleeping beside you. They suspect that mew aqua, love, and life-force were involved, but does it matter now? Because now, I just want to talk of the good things, the lovely things, and you, I just want to be with you." I didn't say a word, but I turned up to him, and I kissed him so hard, so deep, love and relief filling each kiss, I was crying silent tears again, the stress releasing itself. I kissed him harder for it. He kissed me back, just as lovingly.

"So what do we do know?" I asked him after we had finally gotten our fill of each others lips.

"We marry"

"Agreed"

********************************************=~.*=

This is **not the last chapter** okay; I have one more… like an epilogue, sorta… anyways, was it okay? Tell me!


	10. the wedding

**Amber: Hi**

**Tart: why are you talking to me… you don't normally do that, you just talk about your boring life?**

**Amber: My life is not that boring, my friend lit a microwave on fire twice**

**Tart: okaaayyyy… *sweatdrop***

**Amber: I'm doing thins because it's the last chapter, and because I feel like it okay, actually, I'm *sniff* going to miss writing this story**

**Pudding: What? why?**

**Amber: I don't know it's like some sort of author-to-story empathy link, so I'm probably going to write a lot more new stories now **

**Tart: you are already writing like 8 or 6, or 7 stories right now, you don't need to write another**

**Amber: YES I DO!**

**Kish: you should see her mind right now… she's thinking of at least two, no wait three stories right now… and one of I'm… hey! That's mean!  
Amber: *sticks out tongue* what? you'd do something like that… besides it's not that bad you get another love story! **

**Kish: *goes and pouts anyways***

**Pudding: Wow your finally going to put yourself as a mew in a story?**

**Amber *eyes shining slightly*: yes, yes I am!**

**Tart: hey cool, Pudd, we get another story! And it's about candy!**

**Pudding: YES! *glomps tart* **

**Amber: A-hem! Since it's the last chapter the Disclaimer must be stated ok?**

**Kish (he came back, wanted attention): Ambercatlucky2 doesn't own Tmm, or japan, or china, or mmppp**

****************************************************=~.*=**

**Tart's POV**

It had taken some time, but now… here I was, all confusion away, my love was true, and I knew that for sure now, my denial was gone, and I was trying to get a glimpse of my bride. But people make better doors than windows. So I just stood there at the alter, more nervous than I had ever been in my life. Then everyone fell silent, and I could have sworn my heart would jump right out of my chest, but it didn't then the people cleared and I could see perfectly, Pudding was wearing a beautiful full-length white gown embroidered with pearls, small sparkling gems, and golden thread that only showed itself when it flashed in the light. Her blonde hair framed her face; she too looked nervous, but happy, so gloriously happy. I smiled at her as she came up to face me, her father who had been invited to giver her away looked proud as he let go of her hand to go and sit with the crowd. I took her hand in mine and gave it a gently reassuring squeeze, she returned it. Then we dropped out hands to our sides, and Pai who was posing as the priest spoke the vows which ended in

"Taruto ikatashi, do you take Pudding fong to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and health, to love and to cherish through the rich times and the poor, do you promise to protect her from anything or one?" I spoke, more serious than I had ever been in my life

"I do" Pai nodded then turned to Pudding

"And you Pudding fong-" she interrupted him

"I DO!" she shouted and jumped on me kissing me tenderly on the lips, the group of friends and family gathered there laughed and applauded. Pudding pulled away, her eyes shining, just like mine.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear

"I love you to, and I always will" she whispered back. Then we went out to greet everyone, and to go get congratulated and such. We were finally a pair, two hearts now one, forever and ever.

_**Two weeks later**_

I had just gotten home from work, when pudding with a grave, but excited look on her face came to me and spoke two words carefully, and somewhat quietly.

"I'm pregnant"

********************************************=~.*=

Hi, yeah a cliffy ending, hmm… well that kinda sucks for you. To go with my morals I had to make her pregnant after her wedding that's also kinda like their character to be more pure, and not be y'know before their married. Anyways if there's much demand, and I mean more than four reviews with requests of this, I might make a sequel… maybe. But I still haven't decide what gender their kid's gender would be?


End file.
